Undeserved Punishment
by xxemoxx
Summary: Shadow saved a half-breed girl facing an undeserved execution. But now that she is safe, just who is this seemingly harmless girl? Why does Eggman REALLY hate her so much? shadowxoc rated M for bloody content and language later on. AU, no charater deaths
1. Chapter 1

_**note: This is the only chapter written in 3rd person because it is hard to write like this for me.**_

_**I refer to Sonic and co. 's race as anthros, I don't know what they are officially called, so bear with me as this is only my 3rd fanfiction OK?**_

****************

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

****************

"Not many people know that Dr. Eggman had a wife."

In the dim light of an overturned nearby reading lamp, a fairly average brown-haired woman in her late thirties had collapsed on the ground, trembling in fear.

"No! Please don't hurt me!"

She was at gunpoint, and a quiet, yet meniacal snicker could be heard in the darkness. The voice was a bit shaky, like the speaker had just had a throat surgery.

"You made me. That I cannot forgive."

"Wait! But I-"

"-Goodbye."

Many shots fired and multitudes of bullets ripped through the woman's body.

She slumped to the floor in an explosion of blood, organs and flesh, the blood splattering everywhere in sight, dying the whole room a dark crimson.

*****************

(3 days later)

Shadow waited with everyone else who was gathered at the stage in the city's center, wondering about the mandatory event all the residents of Station Square were forced to attend, by order of the head of GUN, whose base was nearby. Humans stood on the left side, anthros on the right, as there was still some prejudice. The head of GUN alongside walked out to center stage and Eggman began to speak. No one fell asleep today, though.

"Today we present to you... Artemis Robotnik!!"

The crowd gasped as a half dozen GUN soldiers came out armed to their teeth, escorting a beautiful hancuffed sixteen-year-old human girl with long red hair, her bangs covering the left side of her face, pale skin, and long legs, wearing a black-and-white checkered shirt, black fingerless gloves, a short black skirt with long black-and-white striped kneesocks and classic black Converses. But what was shocking was that the girl had black cat ears and a cat tail.

"Artemis Robotnik is a half-breed monster who was born to a human mother, while her father was a feline, during an extramarital affair! She has been charged with killing Eggman's wife, Beatrice Robotnik, the very mother who made her, who was having said affair, three days ago!!"

The crowd was shocked and many murmurs could be heard, as Shadow shook his head in disgust at the cruelty of the spectacle. Yet even more soldiers now entered pushing a glass box of water and a ladder onto the stage.

"Artemis is to be sentenced to public humiliation and death by drowning in front of all of you, to teach you not to make the mistake she or her parents did. Any last words, Artemis?"

held out the mike so she could make her last statement. Ever.

She spoke with a slightly shaky voice, and began her speech to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Humans and Anthros, before I die, I... want to tell you a little bit about my life first."

As the doomed captive spoke, everything around Shadow and the rest of the crowd became blurry and hazy, as the city of Station Square and everything in sight slowly began to fade away into pure darkness as if it were a mere illusion. Artemis's voice became smooth and deep, and somehow... haunting.

"16 years ago I was born, and I spent my childhood days unloved, cold, and alone. I was the only remaining proof of my mother's affair, since she killed her lover after Eggman found out..."

The surroundings changed and in each part of her tragic tale, revealed images of the things she described, in gruesome and gory detail, right down to every minute droplet of sweat and blood.

"Every day, Beatrice would beat me to the edge of death, until I wanted to die, then let me live with my pain, just to let me know how much she hated me. I lived my more recent days on a stolen autopsy table, being made an ageless android by Eggman. He said that I was his 'experiment' and that I was lucky to be alive. He installed me with several guns and weapons, giving me the power to make illusions, and transforming me into a deadly assassin. Perfect for revenge on my mother for making me live this horrible life instead of killing me and ending my painful, miserable existance!!

"And I finally got it when I fired the shots. But I really have only lived for one thing... something that I have not and never will obtain... love. Someone who cares for me, someone who I can be happy with... That was all I ever wanted, really. I could have done without revenge if someone loved me. But all of you are jeering for my death, just because I am different. But I... don't blame you. I'm done."

The illusion suddenly dissipated, and everyone was back in Station Square. The beautiful prisoner walked up the stepladder and prepared to die. Dr. Eggman handed the microphone to the head of GUN, who began the ironic speech for public death.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the scum of society, the lowest of the low... die. Artemis Robotnik!! Do you accept your charges?"

"I do."

"If anyone objects to this death, speak now or forever hold your peace!"

"..........."

"Hmph, let her go, Doctor!!"

****************

_**END **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic, Shadow, anyone, or anything besides Artemis, ok?**

**Author's Note: sorry for the long wait, my inspiration was low, but I'm back!!! This story is from Shadow's POV.**

**Oh and thank you Hauntedflower13 for the kind review that you gave before I was hacked!!**

**However, don't review now, as my E-mail address has been hacked, and I can no longer log in to it to check anything, so save your typing strength.**

****************

CHAPTER TWO

****************

I have no idea why I said that. I shouted at the Doctor and the arrogant head of GUN to let her go, and it seemed Sonic agreed with me, as he shouted to let her go, too. But it was too late. "Now!"

The soldiers shoved the girl in the glass box, as the expression on her face was one of helplessness as Artemis futilely struggled to escape her watery fate. The bangs that covered the whole left side of her face lifted, and she had black fur on that side of her face, only going from her hairline to under her left eye, the rest was pale flesh. Her pale grey eyes were on me, begging me to somehow save her. That was it. I raced to save her, and Sonic came too, but I didn't care about my rival tagging along. We pushed the soldiers out of the way, and I jumped in the box with Sonic waiting on the top step to help pull us up , since he was afraid of drowning, and to keep my Mp3 player safe. I broke apart the handcuffs that confined her, and I grabbed her hand and tried to pull her out. We made it to the top, and Sonic pulled us out of the water. Artemis stood on the ground and looked me in the eye, but she didn't seem to know what to say. The expression on her face was gentle, but it didn't last for long.

"Sonic? Shadow? Traitors! I thought you were on the side of GUN! After them!!"

"My Robots, attack!!"

I took her hand as we ran from the swarm of Eggman robots and GUN soldiers, and she complied, unexpectedly keeping up with us. She was quiet, although she shivered along with me since as it was the middle of winter and we were wet. Just when things couldn't get any worse, cold snow began to fall as she looked up at it.

"Thank you."

After Artemis spoke, she let go of my hand, and turned around. I whirled around to grab her, but to my amazement, a large cannon came out of her wrist and she aimed at an old, unsteady building, as I realized what she was going to do. She shot, and a large explosion rocked the building, and debris fell and blocked the road we were running on. My long-sleeved MCR shirt and skinny jeans were soaked, but we escaped unscathed. We ran through the snow to a nearby Hot Topic, so that we could get some dry clothes before we had to go into hiding. I got a black long-sleeved Linkin Park shirt, since they rock, and a new pair of skinny jeans. Artemis got a sky blue shirt with a grey frowny-face on it, a black trench coat, black skinny jeans, and a pair of black boots. It suited her well. We then left, only to come face-to-face with Rouge and Omega, which wasn't good. Although both are good friends of mine, Rouge works for GUN, still.

"Shadow! Sonic! Are you all right?"

Rouge explained to me and Sonic that GUN had rewards for our lives out now, and that she could not quit GUN, but she would help us hide. I believed her, and as we talked, Artemis had approached Omega and started a conversation.

"You're E-123 Omega... right?"

"Confirmed. You are Artemis Robotnik, although you have no relation to Eggman. He experimented on you and made you into a non-aging android equipped with several guns and a ability to produce illusions, correct?"

"Yes. That I am."

I noticed that Artemis's voice wavered when she talked because she probably didn't talk much and wasn't used to it, and I figured that shutting up and taking it like a man earned her less pain. However, when she did speak, it was very intelligently and calculated, she thought every word out before she spoke it. I nodded goodbye as Rouge and Omega walked away, and we began our journey to find a place to go into hiding. Sonic was texting Tails and Knuckles of his whereabouts, even though I told him not to, in case their phones were confiscated. However, he made it a riddle that only his friends would understand, so I disregarded him. We walked through the city, looking for a place to make our new home. We had no idea that every move we made was being watched, and death was much closer than we all thought.

****************

**Author's Note: there's a hidden reference to Invader Zim in here, anyone who got it, have a free cookie!**


End file.
